


A Goddess Ressurected

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: It was an important question. Was the new Arthur an Amazon or a Valkyrie?





	A Goddess Ressurected

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from a post made by elletromil on tumblr.

"What on God's green earth are you all doing with my computers?"

Merlin's voice echoed in the previously noisy room as everyone froze mid motion. Some bright soul quickly hit the Escape key and the full screen display with flowcharts and a little animated display of a Kingsman suited woman fighting her way through a pack of what could only be termed ‘bad guys’ based off their black attire and beefy builds abruptly disappeared. Behind him Agents Galahad, both Senior and Younger, watched them with creepily identical smirks on their faces.

"Well?" Merlin demanded glaring at all of them equally.

There was a minute of silence before Albert found himself Albert found himself shoved to the front by an elbow in his back. He spared a glance behind him to find his so-called ‘partner’ Delilah trying to look innocent, but he knew from previous experience what her elbow felt like. He glared at her promising silent retribution before turning back to try and appease their superior.

"Well, you see," he began. “This all started a few weeks ago when a group of us got to talking.” He knew he was prevaricating, but he honestly did not want to explain what they were doing to his sometimes mercurial boss.

“I’m not asking for a bedtime story, Mr Litton. Just get on with it, man. I don't have all day,” Merlin interrupted. “What is the meaning of all this.”

Del poked him in the back and he tried to subtly reach back and smack her hand away. From the increased smirks on the faces of both Agent Galahads, he hadn't been successful.

"We were trying to decide if Arthur could conceivably be an Amazon or a Valkyrie who was resurrected..." he blurted out and trailed off at the incredulous look Merlin levelled at him.

A heavy silence fell. Albert unobtrusively studied the trio of men standing in front of him. The three of them formed the backbone of the organisation and Albert had been in awe of them since he’d first started twenty years ago.

Merlin was in his sixties now. He had a few more lines on his face, but he looked as powerful and intimidating as he had at forty, still straight backed and fit. Albert tried to decipher the look on his superior's face, but all he could come up with was the term furiously constipated.

Standing to his right, Galahad the Senior still drew the eye and not just because of the eye patch. He looked older, with steel grey hair and his ever present walking stick, but like Merlin he stood tall and behaved like a man decades younger. Albert had seen him taking down two younger men just the other day in the training rooms. No longer an active agent, he now held a consulting role within the organisation and was usually seen either with Arthur or Merlin.

The youngest of the trio, Galahad the Younger looked eerily like his predecessor, right down to the hairstyle and suit. Like the other two men, he had few more lines on his face and Albert could just make out the advanced prosthetic hand that Merlin and this department had developed for him after he’d lost his right hand five years ago, but his eyes were just as green and his smile still as ready to appear. Add to that the leashed energy and dangerous air that all the active agents had and he still had the women, and some of the men, sighing over him.

Albert had heard them being referenced as Arthur’s attack dogs more than once. The name was appropriate. Individually they were all forces to be reckoned with. Combined, they had toppled governments.

He’s been so intent on his observations that when Merlin finally opened his mouth, Albert inadvertently flinched and then tried to pretend he hadn't. Del’s muffled snicker behind him was proof someone had noticed though. He promised himself he’d get back at her later.

"Let me see if I’m understanding this. The people in this room, people whom, the last time I checked, all were highly trained professionals in their fields and should know better, are using their time and Kingsman resources trying to decide if Arthur is a resurrected Amazon or Valkyrie," Merlin said in an even tone.

Albert nodded nervously.

"Yes, sir. You see-" he said and stopped at Merlin's raised hand.

“You are using a very expensive, one of a kind piece of equipment because you were all wondering whether Arthur, the head of our organisation, our very busy secret spy organisation, was a resurrected Amazon or Valkyrie,” he repeated, his brogue so thick by the end of his sentence, Albert was having trouble understanding him.

“Yes, sir, but-” Albert tried to continue and was again stopped when by Merlin’s raised hand.

"No. I don't want or need to hear anymore. You have fifteen minutes to make sure all of this," he waved his hand to encompass the entire room, "is gone and that you’re all back at your stations carrying out some proper work. Any trace left behind and all of you will be taking turns staffing our office in Siberia."

Everyone nodded.

Merlin took one more look, searing everyone with his glare before he turned and left, Agent Galahad Senior in lock step with him. Agent Galahad the Younger however lingered unobtrusively behind them.

As soon as both men were out of earshot, he quickly trotted back to Albert and leaned in. Albert instinctively leaned closer and behind him he could feel Delilah shuffling closer as well. Agent Galahad the Younger was will liked and everyone in the room appeared to hold their breath as they waited for him to speak.

"She's neither," he said with a grin. "She's Athena."

Albert could only stand there with his mouth hanging open as Agent Galahad did a smart about face and left with a cheery "see you" over his shoulder.

-Fin-


End file.
